


A Charmed Life (Blair's story)

by Everlark Forever (orphan_account)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, Gossip Girl Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Everlark%20Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanfiction off of the hit tv series and books Gossip Girl. My own take on what happens after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charmed Life (Blair's story)

I wake up to the chime of my alarm and roll over to shut off the annoying sound. I lift up my sleeping mask and see that it's after 7am now, which means I've hit that alarm one too many times and now there's a chance that I might be late for work this morning, but it's no concern of mine today. Thoughts of last night still linger in my mind. You'd think that when you own your own company that it basically runs itself so you can sit back and rest easy, well that is a blatant lie. That is if you want things to go right. \par  
I swing my legs over the side of my bed and proceed to the bathroom to wash the sleep off my face with some cool water and a lemon, my mother's best kept beauty secret. "Never use soap on your face B, just a slice of lemon and coolwater." She would tell me.\par  
I look up in the mirror after my cleansing wash and see a haggard looking version of myself back at me. Last night was a mistake I tell myself. But was it really? My boyfriend and I broke up. I am a hopeless dreamer if I believe that I made a mistake leaving him, when I found out the hard way that he was skrewing one of my secretaries. Bastard. How men can go for a cheap trick like her when they have the real thing right in front of them baffles me beyond belief. It was a low blow though. Ryan was perfect. To me he was prince charming personified. Rich of course like me, but also handsome in a tall dark and handsome way. A bit mysterious, likable from the start and my lifetime companion. By that I mean that our families have been wanting us to get together since we could talk. So my life plans of spending the rest of my life with him are now over. \par  
My thoughts begin to spiral into a negative downfall so I shake my head and consentrate on the tasks at hand. First things first. I shower. The whole time I force myslef to sing so that I don;t think of all the time we fucked in here. No! I will not think of Ryan, even though I have lost my heart does not mean that I've lost my self-control and my mind has it? \par  
I dress myself and look down at my phone and see two missed calls from my sisiter Serena. She's not by blood my sister, but she mise as well be. We also have been friends since we were toddlers and have been through hell together. High school for one was terrible. I got so caught up in the social graces and popularity of it all that I forgot about how important it is at that age to find yourself. Luckily I took a few years off and did just that, schooled at a French fashion institute while I stayed with my father and his mate at their vineyard. France made everything better, I found myself in Paris. \par  
'Hey B, it's S, just calling to see if you are alright after last night, I know we talked a lot on the phone but I need to see you. How about tonight? We could hit a club maybe have a few drinks and I promise things will look better, ok? Call me B.'\par  
After I hear Serena's message I give her a quick call.\par  
"Hey S."\par  
"B, thaks for calling me back, so how is your morning. Did you sleep in, or are you at work?"\par  
"No, I slept in, but I'm on my way. I'm ok."\par  
"No, no you're not ok. I know that tone. It sounds like you need a martini and a hug." She says in her soothing voice.\par  
I laugh, "Yeah, that would solve things. No I need to involve myself in my work."\par  
"Submerging yourself in something else will only keep you from facing the real issues. You need to love yourself B, more than any man has, and I promise the right one will come into your life."\par  
"But Ryan was my prince."\par  
"No he proved he is a toad and nothing more. You need someone who is true to you, not a player. So how about my suggestion for tonight? A little party will lift your mood, just us, come on..."\par  
"Alright, I mean yes I really would like that."\par  
"That's my B! Now I'll see you at Siren at 8pm. You're out of work by then right?" \par  
"Oh yeah."\par  
"Great see you then!"\par  
\par  
Chapter 2\par  
\par  
I get to work late which is very unlike me by the way and go to my desk where Dorota , my secretary. The one who wasn't fucking Ryan rushes to my side to deliver the morning tragedies. Colors that won't work with the fabrics, one of the models is sick, and my meeting this afternoon with the head of Victoria's Secret has been moved up to next month. Then she frowns and tells me that Ryan has called twice and left two messages. Great. Icing on the cake.\par  
I sigh, "Thank you Dorota, I'll be right on it." I force a smile for her and she toddles away on her high heels. I shake my head and listen to Ryan's messages. "Brie, it was a huge mistake sleeping with Marissa, trust me when I say it was ony a few times and it ment nothing to me. Please...call me back. Please."\par  
Why does my heart still flutter at the sound of his voice? I should hate the ground he walks on. And I do, I guess. I delete the two messages and go about my day, consentrating hard on the tasks at hand. I go over to wardrobe and explain that the fabric malfunction is happening because they used the wrong dyes, I wanted a slinky black satin for the hem of the dress and not the silk that they were using. I cleaned up a few other messes in the fitting deparment and get totally involved with my work for the rest of the day, well, mostly. \par  
It's finally after five and my day is done here. Deciding that it's too early to start getting ready for tonight. I hear my stomach growling and realize that I forgot all about lunch and didin't eat any breakfast either. \par  
My phone chimes and I reach into my purse and pull out my phone. I'm hoping it's just Serena asking me something about tonight, and not Ryan again. I sigh when I open my message and find that it's from Will. \par  
"Hey B, I'm sure a pretty girl like yourself already has dinner plans but any chance I can pursuade you to join me instead?" -He texts me. \par  
I smile, the cheeky devil. Will is another best friend and his dad is a close friend of the family to both S's family and my own. Anderson Industries Inc. Will and I have had a complicated relationship since high school for various reasons, but somehow we still remained close. \par  
"Sounds great. Sushi bar in say 20 minutes?"\par  
I hear back from him in seconds. "I'm there."\par  
I clean up my desk and shut out the light of my office and head to the elevator to decend the ten floors of our building that my mother built and left for me the moment I finished college. I was grateful really to be the protegey to such an abounding company, but I do regret that it takes up too much of my time these days, especially now that it's late summer and winter fashion shows are right around the corner.\par  
I put my phone back in it's place in my cherry red gucci bag. The double doors open for me and I make my way to my car that's already pulled in front and George, my valet opens the door for me. \par  
"Where to Miss Brie?"\par  
"Sushi Bar please?"\par  
"Right on it Miss." He smiles as he shuts my door and we drive off to center of Manhatten. \par  
I get a text from Serena. "How was your day B? Ready to parT?"\par  
I smile, "No I want to cry and have a pity party." -I text\par  
"No! This will be much more fun, trust me, you need this, a girl powering night. Just us with no drama."\par  
I agree she's right, and once I get a couple martini's in me I'll feel like having fun tonight. "I know. You are right S, see you at 8pm. Luv u."\par  
"Luv u B."\par  
My car pulls up outside the Sushi Bar and a valet gets my door. I step out and my heart beats faster. Why Will still makes me feel like a 16 year old girl I don't know, and frankly it's beginning to freak me out a little these days. Will is disgusting and I hate his scheming manipulative ways. . .\par  
"Will." I smile forcefully because of my recent thoughts. \par  
His face contorts into a smile as he gets up to pull out my chair like the typical gentleman that he is not.\par  
"I'm so pleased to see you B." He grins. He gets this tone sometimes like he's up to no good at all and it's hard for me to tell if he's playing with me or he's sincere.\par  
"Same here Will, it's only been 15 hours since I saw you last night with my ex." I look down unable to say Ryan's name aloud.\par  
"I know, but I had to see if you are alright." He says this time serious as he steps back to take his seat across from me.\par  
I nod and raise my brow. "Well I'm not." Not at all.\par  
His face shows something I rarely see in Will. Compassion, I see my sorrow reflected back at me in his eyes. He takes my hand from acreoss the table gently. "I know it hurt you B, he hurt you, and I despise him for it. I'm on your side."\par  
"Really? You sleep around with a lot more girls than he just did."\par  
He lets go of my hand and retracts it inward, towards himself as if remembering a bad thought. \par  
"Yes, well our circumstances are very different. The women I see don't want what you and he had. Commitment. And that Brie, makes all the differnce in the world."\par  
I look at him in the eyes now and wish I didn't. I try really hard to fight the attraction I feel towards Will. I've had a crush on him for a long time. But I fight my secret wants because I know the type of guy Will is, is not my ideal. He's the poison I want that could destroy me. All because Will doesn't believe in love. In commitment. Marriage. All things that mean more to me than myself.\par  
So I break our gaze and concentrate on what I am going to order before the waiter arrives. I look over the one page menu and Will does the same. We remain silent until our order is taken by a small red haired waitress who flirts with Will. It shouldn't, but this small gesture angers me and I feel like getting up and leaving, but I try to control myself and my thoughts and sip at my water.\par  
"Brie, you know I don't want her. Or any other girl, you know that." He says in such a small voice that it's practically a whisper. \par  
I look down. "You won't say it."\par  
"You know I can't."\par  
I meet his eyes. "Then we can never work."\par  
He nods and our food arrives. I eat, but it feels like glue in my mouth. I'm hungry but I've lost my appetite. \par  
Will starts to talk again seeing my discomfort. "I'm sorry this was supposed to be about you. How was your day at work? Or did you skip out?"\par  
"Never." I say defesively which makes Will grin. \par  
"So sorry to have offended you."\par  
I smirk. "It went just fine, thank you." I totally lied, it was the worst day and everything went wrong. But I can't tell him this, it will seem as if I'm letting him win at this private game of ours.\par  
"I see. How's the show coming?"\par  
"Good, one of the models is sick though."\par  
"You should take her place. You'd do the job better than she could any day."\par  
I eye him, "No, that's just silly. I have way too much to do behind the scenes."\par  
"Yes."\par  
He thinks I'm chicken. The truth is that Serena is the 'pretty with model worthy long legs' one that is much more supermodel material than I'll ever be. At 5'2 I'm way too short for model status and besides that, well I'm . . . not a good model. One time my mother was in a pinch and needed a new face for her line. I stupidly asked to take on that role, only to find out later that I suck at it. Serena of course took to it like breathing. Made it look fun and easy while I took the backseat as usual. That led to a huge catfight. Serena was offered the job and took it thinking that we were doing this together, when in reality my mom only wanted her. She felt awful about it and quit of course, but it's always been like that with us. Me rivaling with her for the spotlight. I crave the spotlight that is just handed to Serena on a silver platter. That's the source of all of our fights, but through it all, she's my best friend and I'm her's and we would do anything for each other. We're sisters by choice.\par  
"Well then you'll have to find a poor substitute." Will adds bringing me back from my thoughts.\par  
"I will find an excellent sub thank you." I smile as Will takes care of our bill.\par  
"No -" I begin to protest. \par  
"No, B, this is on me."\par  
I smile, "Thanks." It's not the money that counts, but it lets me know he'd do anything for me and still is on my side.\par  
We walk out and Will asks me about my plans for later.\par  
"Serena wants a girls night to celebrate that we're both young and for the first time we're both single at the same time."\par  
His stops and looks me in the eye. "Ok, just don't do anything stupid Brie."\par  
I eye him back with equal concern. "Why would you have to worry about that Will. I have not lost all of my senses."\par  
"Well you know how you are when you drink. You're a lightweight."\par  
"I am not!" I retort, a bit angered. "I handle my alcohol as well as anyone."\par  
I see his smile out of the corner of my eye. \par  
"Well, you're always right aren't you Brie? Forgive me for being a concerned friend. See you around." He says and lets go of my hand and waltzes away towards his long black limosine and climbs in the opened door his chofour just closes now and I watch as he drives away.\par  
\par


End file.
